


How love starts

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Guilt, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Prequel, Threesomes, Uncle/Nephew Incest, good communication, self-depreciation, waiting untill Stiles is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't know what to do. </p>
<p>He loved uncle Peter, ever since his uncle came out of his coma, two years after the fire destroyed their lives, he'd been dating him since he was emancipated at seventeen.</p>
<p>But Stiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek was perfect, and Peter didn't need anyone else, no matter how much his wolf pined for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How love starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to the whole series, how all three got together and all that shebang
> 
> I have never been in a three some relationship nor do I know anyone that has, this is not a correct representation.

Derek didn't know what to do. 

He loved uncle Peter, ever since his uncle came out of his coma, two years after the fire destroyed their lives, he'd been dating him since he was emancipated at seventeen.

But Stiles. 

Stiles was unlike anything Derek had ever seen. He was bouncy and colourful and loud. 

He wasn't Peter but he made Derek feel the same way when he smiled or laughed or even looked at him.

He didn't want him more than Peter but he certainly aroused  him.

Peter knows, he knows and that's why he won't touch him.

****

Peter is going to break something,  probably Stiles ' perfect face. 

How could one person cause so much confusion?

Derek was his mate, always had been but his wolf had been getting funny ideas  
'Let's feed him'  
'We shouldn't let him drive home alone, what happens if he gets in trouble'  
'It's not creepy if we sit outside house listening to him breathe'  
'There's nothing wrong with jerking off to the sound of him masterbating,'  
'We should plow his ass'  
'He'd look so pretty chocking on our cock'

 

Derek. He didn't need Stiles, he had Derek, his sweet, amazing, sexy nephew, who was perfect in  every way, he didn't care if he was top or bottom, he was dominant, but not always, he had grown into his body. Derek was perfect, and Peter didn't need anyone else, no matter how much his wolf pined for Stiles. 

Not to mention,  his and Derek's sex life hadn't been up to standard,  Peter didn't want to use his mate's body while he fantasised about another man, he couldn't do that his nephew. Not after Kate.

***

Stiles knew it was wrong. 

He shouldn't pine after a guy in a relationship,  never mind also pinning after the other guy in said relationship. 

He couldn't help it, Peter was so handsome and sassy, his sense of humour was just like Stiles' and don't get him started on that delicious chest framed by his plunging v necks, and Derek, also incredibly hot, but with the heart of a puppy beneath his gruff exterior. 

Aside from the age gaps and them both being way out his league, they were dating each other.

He kinda thought Derek might like him but then he started avoiding him, he wouldn't even sit next to him. Peter kept feeding him and touching him and then stared at him intensively.

He didn't know what to do so he did nothing.

****

Derek decided this had to stop, both he and Peter were unhappy, he had to get this off his chest and then he could over it.

He sat down next to Peter and turned off the tv. 

" I'm attracted to Stiles"

He blurted out, he was underplaying it, but he didn't want to hurt Peter

"I think I love him"

Derek's stomach dropped, Peter was going to dump him,

"So do I"

If Derek was drinking he would have done a spit take.

"But my feelings for you haven't changed nephew, I still love you with my heart and soul but I just have this feeling about him"

"Like someone pulling on your stomach?"  
"Yes,"  
"Me too, I love you Peter, I  always will, but I want him too. What do we do now ? "

Peter mused for a moment  
"He'll be eighteen in two months, I suggest we tell him how we feel and ask him if he would comsider a polyamourous relationship now and give him two months to decide,"

" That's a great plan, but I'm sure the Sheriff will have something to say about a middle aged man and his boyfriend turning up on his door to preposition his son."

"Aren't we lucky he isn't home then?"

****

Stiles was having a mini freak out, the objects of his affection were outside .

They had probably come to tell him to back the fuck off.

He slowly opened the door  
"Hello"

Peter grinned at him, the tips of Derek's ears were bright pink, Stiles wanted to nibble on them.

" What brings you here?"  
"We wish to speak to you Stiles, may we come in?"

Stiles fidgited  
"Sure"

They all sat in the living room. 

"Derek and I have come to the realizatiom that we both have similar attractions to you, we would be overjoyed if you returned our sentiments"

Derek looked at him like he had three heads

"What he means is, do you wanna go on a date with us when you turn eighteen?  We both really like you"  
Stiles looked at the two lovers.  
They were stunning, both physically and personality wise.  
They liked him!!!

" OMG yes, yes, but like a relationship like Allison and Isacc and Scott right ? Not just a random hook up, or a pity fuck or a joke or something?"

It amazed both Derek and Peter how insecure this amazing creature was, he was worse than they were and that was saying something.

" Yes, a relationship,  this might sound a bit forward but quite frankly, we adore you, you probably are our mate but that requires closer inspection"

Stiles was flabbergasted,  he knew that no one could pine that much but he didn't think it was a mate bond. This was better than he ever imagined. 

" of course, we will give you until you turn eighteen to decide "

After they had left, Stiles lay on his bed and thought about it, he'd never been in a relationship before. What would it be like ?  
Would they shower him with affection the way Scott, Allison and Isacc do? Would he have sex on tap like Erica and Boyd?  Would they understand the bad days without asking questions, just loving him, like Lydia, Jordan and Jackson. Would they love him forever like his parents loved each other?

***

the first thing Stiles did when he got out of school on his birthday was head to the Hale house.

He flung open the unlocked door and loudly declared 

"I'M LEGAL AND I WANT YOU!!!"

Luckily for him the werewolves were gone for a jog so no one heard that embarrassing statement.

He waited in the couch for them to return. 

Derek didn't even get through the door but Stiles leapt on him, wrapping his long limbs round him as he kissed his mouth hungrily.

"I want you, I'm legal now so let's  get coffee in a date type setting"

He unwrapped himself and then launched at Peter, slipping him some tongue eagerly.

" I see you've made your decision"  
"Dude, like you didn't know that I had decided last year I would grow up and have babies with you guys"

"Don't call me dude"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
